The Clans Return
This is a story written by Moonstar. For a long time,four clans of wild cats lived together.But then,a terrible storm destroyed them all. Six thousand moons later,a loner named Petal will bring back the clans again. Allegiances Old ThunderClan: Leader:Firestar-Ginger tom. Deputy:Brambleclaw-Dark brown tabby tom. Warriors: Graystripe:Gray tom with a long gray stripe on his back. Brightheart:White she-cat with with ginger patches with one blue eye. Modern ThunderClan: Petalstar:Light brown she-cat with blue eyes. Deputy:Firestorm:Orange tabby with a white paw. Apprentice-Blackpaw. Medicine Cat:Whitefeather:White she-cat. Warriors: Stormpelt:Gray tom. Mistytail:Gray tabby she-cat. Nightfur:Black tom. Apprentice-Brownpaw Creamtail:Light creamy she-cat. Brownstripe:Brown tabby tom. Feathercloud:Silver tabby with a white chest and paws. Mudpelt:Dark brown tom. Spottedpelt:Light tortishell she-cat. Apprentice-Hazelpaw Whitestripe:White she-cat with black stripes. Darkstorm:Brown tabby with black stripes and a white chest and paws. Snowstorm:Pale gray she-cat. Apprentices: Hazelpaw:Light brown she-cat. Brownpaw:Dark brown tom with black legs. Queens: Flightbird:Dark tortishell she-cat. Goldflower:Golden tabby she-cat. Elders: Moletail:Brown and cream tom,very old,blind and the only cat left of the real ThunderClan. RiverClan: Leader:Graystar:Blue-gray tom with a white paw. Deputy:Tiger:Light brown tabby she-cat. Medicine Cat:Dawnleaf:Red brown she-cat. Warriors: Heatherpelt:Light gray she-cat. Apprentice-Blackpaw Brownpatch:Brown and white tom. Streamstripe:Dark gray she-cat with a chest and paws. White claw:White tom,with many scars. Tangypaw Dustfur:Dark brown tom with three white paws. Gingerpaw Apprentices: Gingerpaw:Dark Ginger she-cat with a white tipped tail and some white paws. Tangypaw:Very dark tortishell she-cat. Blackpaw:Black she-cat with blue eyes. Queens: Songbird:White she-cat. WindClan: Leader:Leafstar:Light tortishell she-cat with a white chest and paws. Deputy:Windpelt:Light brown she-cat with a white paw and hazel eyes. Medicine Cat:Spotfur:Light tortishell tom. Apprentice:Cherrystorm:Orange she-cat with a white chest and paws. Warriors: Darkstripe:Brown tabby tom. Featherflower:Dark tortishell she-cat. Apprentice:Tortisepaw Snowypelt:White she cat with blue eyes. Brown claw:Brown tom. Apprentices:Clawpaw Apprentices: Clawpaw:Dark brown and white tom with long claws. Tortisepaw:Brown tortishell she-cat with a white chest and paws. Queens: None Elders: Twistedleg:Blind black tom with a twisted paw. Spikyear:Gray she-cat with spkiy fur. ShadowClan: Leader:Shadow-:Black she-cat. Deputy:Blackpatch:White tom with black patches. Medicine Cat:Blueleaf:Blue gray she-cat with a white chest and paws. Warriors: Shadeclaw:Light brown tom with a white chest and paws. Lightstripe:Very light brown tabby she-cat with a white paw. Apprentice:Gorsepaw Brownlegs:White she-cat with two black legs. Apprentices: Gorsepaw:Ginger she-cat with a white leg. Cats Outside the Clans: Kitty:Dark brown she-cat,a rouge. Chapter 1 A gray tom stared at the sky.''It was winder than usual. "Somethings wrong,"The tom muttered."I must tell Firestar." "What is it Graystripe?"The gray tom turned around to see a ginger tom. "Somethings wrong with the wind,Firestar."Graystripe mewed. Suddenly,it stared to rain.Linghting struck in the sky. "Go back to the camp."Firestar hissed."I shall ask StarClan what's wrong." Graystripe bowed his head and walked away. *** Firestar was standing near the Moonpool.In front of him was a blue gray she-cat.She looked very worried. "What is wrong Bluestar?"Firestar asked. "Something terrible will destroy the clans."Bluestar sighed."StarClan cannot help.We are very sorry." Firestar stared at her,confused."What will destroy the clans?" Bluestar didn't answer for a few heartbeats. "A storm."She answered shakily. **** "Firestar!" a voice hissed at Firestar."What's wrong with this storm?" A she-cat with one eye was running towards the tom.Rain was splashing in her face. Firestar hisses,"Go to the warriors's den!I'll tell you everything later Brightheart." Brightheart nodded and ran toward a tunnel. Suddenly,everything got winder.Firestar looked up.He gasped. There was a black spinning thing.It was blowing everything in it's path.It headed towards Firestar.Then,he and all the other cats of the lake,were all dead. Hundred moons later.... A dark gray she-cat sat at a large tree.She sighed. "It's been a long time since the clans were destroyed,Spottedleaf." A tortishell she-cat sitting on a branch,looking at all the mice the ran towards the dark gray she-cat. "Yes,Yellowfang.Do you every think the clams will be formed again?"Spottedleaf asked. Yellowfang sighed.Suddenly,a blue tom walked from behind a large rock. "I had a vison."He mewed,smiling."The clans will come back." Yellowfang and Spottedleaf looked at the tom,suprised. "When,Star?"Spottedleaf asked,happyily. Star sighed."I do not know.But the clans will come back." Chapter 1 {Petal's point of view} "Get away,stupid cat!"A Twoleg groweld,throwing this weried metal thing at me. I ran away.Twolegs are so stupid!All I wanted was some cat food. By the way,my name is Petal.I was born a kittypet,but my twolegs died,and I had to became a loner.I liked being a kittypet for awhile,but I hate being a loner.The truth is,I was born a loner.But I lived with my mother and my brothers.She told us stories about these wild cats that used to live in the forest.I loved that story,and o wished I could her it again. ''"A long time ago,four clans of wild cats lived in that forest."My mother pointed to a forest."They were firce cats,that always had to hunt to survie.There were four clans,ThunderClan,RiverClan,WindClan and ShadowClan.There used to be anthor clan called SkyClan,but the other clans drove them out,because twolegs took over their terriorty.The clans always ended up in battle.There was a warior code that they had to follow,and if the broke it,they go to a place called the dark forest when the cats die.Good cats go to StarClan."I was wondering how she knew about the clans."My great great great grandmother was born in ThunderClan.I have ThunderClan blood,and so do you.But the forest was soon destroyed.Then,they moved to the lake.They lived there for a short time.Soon,a tornado destroyed the clans.They are all in StarClan now." "Will the clans ever come back?"I asked.My mother smiled. "Maybe.They may come back..." I'll write more later. Category:Fanfiction